


A Present For Daddy

by daddysgoodgirl



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddysgoodgirl/pseuds/daddysgoodgirl





	A Present For Daddy

It was almost ten by the time I woke up, meaning daddy was already awake and hadn't bothered to get me up. I hated days like this because it meant he was too busy working to play or cuddle me. It'd been like this a lot lately since daddy had recently been promoted at work and he had a lot more to get done. I knew where I would find him though, sitting at his desk, silently typing another email or report. Most days I just let him work and entertain myself until he's finished, but when I woke up today I knew I needed to do something different. 

My pussy had been dripping since last night and I wanted nothing more than to grind against daddy's bare thigh while he laid next to me in our bed. He definitely would've appreciated that but today I didn't get a chance to. I got out of bed right away regardless, ready to set my plan into action, starting with putting my hair into two pigtails just the way daddy loved so much. After that I dug through the closet, searching for the black and red lingerie I had bought to wear as a surprise for a special occasion. And even though today nay not have been particularly special, daddy had been really stressed over the last little while and he deserved this.

I slipped into the outfit and added a set of thigh high socks to complete the look, as well as painting my lips bright red. I still had my collar on from when I was sleeping so all I had to do was grab my stuffed cat, Marshmallow and head into daddy's office across the hall from our bedroom. I walked to the door on my tiptoes so that he wouldn't hear me approaching stood in the doorway, peaking in. He looked so focused, but I couldn't help my need for his big cock inside both of my tight little holes. Besides, it would be a great way for him to take out some of his stress. 

"Daddy?" I called from the doorframe.

"What is it, sweetheart?" He replied with his eyes still glued to the computer screen. 

"I know you're really busy, but I have something important to show you." After waiting a few seconds for him to turn around I walked into the room and spun his chair around to face me. His eyes widened as soon as he saw me, and his hand moved to touch the visible bulge in his jeans. "You've been really busy lately, daddy and I really think you deserve a reward. Let me make you feel really good." With that I got down on my knees in front of his desk chair and rubbed my small hands over his thighs and bit my lip while he stared intently at the way my chest looked through the thin material of my attire.

I undid his jeans soon after that, not wanting to wait to get his cock into my mouth, he always tasted so amazing and I loved soaking it in my spit so I could gag on it. He was getting harder and harder with every move I made and by the time I had his pants and boxers off he was too thick for me to wrap my hand around. I sucked on the head of his cock first, letting my tongue do most of the work. I knew daddy liked it by the way he grabbed the back of my head and pushed it down further, forcing his cock to hit the back of my throat and making spit dribble down his shaft. From there I bobbed my head up and down while using my hands to stroke the length that wouldn't fit into my mouth. When his grip on my hair tightened I pulled off, licking the side of his cock until I reached his balls. I sucked them each lightly for a few seconds before moving down further so that my tongue licked at his tight hole. 

"You're such a good girl," Daddy moaned as I pushed my tongue into his bum so that it would feel even better for him. After a while I could tell that he was getting impatient, he hadn't cum in so long and it was getting harder for him to hold off. I pulled away from him just long enough to suck on my fingers so I could finally give him the relief he wanted. I started with two, pressing them into his hole and rubbing them against his prostate until he was moaning. It didn't take long for him to finish after that, shooting long strings of cum onto my face and hair so I was left a sticky mess and he was panting. 

"Was that good, daddy?" I asked from my position on the floor. He nodded in reply and stood up, taking my hand and walking us both back over to the bedroom. Once we were inside he kissed me roughly, his hands holding my breasts and squeezing them as tight as he could. I slipped the underwear off and let him feel how wet my pussy was. 

"Come here, baby girl," daddy said as he laid down on the bed, he gestured for me to sit on his chest and I climbed on top of him quickly. Desperate for relief, I rubbed my pussy against his chest, but he made it clear that he wanted me higher. I moved forward onto his face and almost immediately he was licking and sucking on my clit, making waves of pleasure fill my body. His tongue was making me feel so good, running up and down my slit and fucking into my wet hole. Before I had a chance to cum I could feel a creeping urge making it's way into my bladder, I had forgotten to pee when I woke up!

"Daddy, stop!" I cried, trying to push myself off of him despite his grip on my thighs. "Daddy let me go! I need to pee." He wouldn't let up on his hold though, and pretty soon I knew what he wanted. Why else would he want me to stay sitting on his face so bad? 

I lifted my hips slightly and finally released the pressure on my pussy, letting my warm urine stream down over his face and mouth. As soon as it was really flowing daddy started to get turned on again, and I noticed him stroking his cock quickly while my piss continued pouring over his face and down his chest onto the sheets. His tongue was still licking fast at my clit and suddenly my orgasm was coursing through me, the intensity of it combined with the pee coming to an end left my legs shaking. I couldn't help the whimpers that left my mouth as daddy refused to stop sucking on my pussy. 

I looked back to see that he was still rubbing his cock and I moved back towards his hips and lowered myself down onto it, slowly lifting up and coming back down fast. I ground my hips against him and watched his face as he got closer to another orgasm. Right before he came he grabbed my hips and let his cum splash along my bum and back, I collapsed on top of him and kissed his face and neck.

"I love you, daddy," I said in my cutest voice. 

"I love you too, baby," he replied with his arms wrapped around me, keeping me safe on top of him.


End file.
